


Good Girls Get Punished

by Akali_Kin



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Embarrassment Kink, F/F, Light Bondage, Pet Play, Rimming, Scratching, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Jett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: “Will you be good for me, puppy?” Viper’s smile was laced with sickly sweetness. “Even when I punish you?”
Relationships: Jett & Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Good Girls Get Punished

**Author's Note:**

> This work depicts trans women, not any other fetishistic title or slur. Do not address any trans characters in my fic as such.

Jett combed her fingers through her hair, a triumphant grin on her face as she marched through the halls of the Valorant base. She could hear the voices and sounds of her teammates not far off, no doubt soon going to gather for food or something else to celebrate. She was ready to lead the party of course, as the young mercenary had a love of being the center of attention. 

Too lost in her egotistical thoughts, it took Jett a moment too long to recognize the sound of a door sliding open. A hand grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and dragged her into the room, a loud yelp from the young woman was the last thing left in the hallway before the door closed behind her.

“You didn’t hear me coming this time either, did you?” The slow drawl of the woman’s voice was all the warning Jett had before she was pushed against the wall, her back hitting the metal with noticeable discomfort. 

“Ow! What the he-” Jett’s complaint was cut off, a hand on her chest shoved her back against the wall and held her there. Viper’s fingers dug into her clothing, stinging against her skin even if she wasn’t directly scratching her. Without her mask, she could clearly see the angry scowl on the woman’s face. “Wh- Viper… You aren’t with… everyone else?” 

“Oh no.” Viper let out a venomous chuckle, her lips curling into a smile but the frustrated fire in her eyes stayed. “No no no. I needed to have a talk. With you. About your  _ behavior  _ today.” 

Jett swallowed the lump in her throat, her heartbeat starting to pick up. “I… I was just doing the mission.” Her voice wavered for just a breath, trying to stand as tall as she can to keep her height advantage. She was  _ barely  _ taller than viper, but she was quickly feeling small under the woman’s sharp and cold green eyes. “So what huh? I got it done.”

“You went in without my permission.” Viper narrowed her eyes, finally releasing her biting nails from the girl’s chest, only to end up grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her in close. “Nor did I care for your attitude about it.” 

“You’re not my boss Viper.” Jett’s voice was all words and no force. Her eyes didn’t even hold the same arrogant shine they had before. If anything, her eyes looked… submissive. Viper could bring a room to its knees, even without her poison, and it was always a miracle Jett didn’t crack under the pressure. There was a simple reason why. Jett knew. She knew what was about to happen.   


“Oh? You are right. I’m not your boss.” Viper’s smile turned genuine, showing off her teeth now. Her hand suddenly grasped Jett’s chin, her nails digging into the girl’s face and she dragged her closer again, this time they were so close that Jett could feel the warmth of the woman’s breath on her skin.

“But I am your mistress.” 

  
  
The air in the room felt cold against Jett’s suddenly flushed skin. The words flipped an invisible switch, sending a light shiver rushing over the girl’s body. She let slip a whine from between her lips, the sound only enforcing Viper to impose herself more, moving to press their hips together where they stood against the wall.    
  
“You can act as reckless and as wild as you want in the field, little wind girl. But off the field, you belong to me. Isn’t that right?” Viper’s tone was smug with satisfaction. It was obvious how fast she had won. She had robbed Jett of all ability to speak back against her, her blue eyes wide and almost pathetically pleading. Flushed cheeks and small quick breaths escaped her. The delightful cherry on top was the fact that Viper could feel something stiff pressing against her thigh. “Answer me, pet.” 

A soft whimper wasn’t a good enough answer. Viper tilted Jett’s face up to meet her, already showing her disappointment, but she gave the girl another chance. She waited for an answer, her free hand now working on pushing open Jett’s jacket and slipping it off her shoulders. She was halfway done and the girl still hadn’t answered her, and her impatience got the best of her.

“I will make myself clear.” Viper’s voice was a growl, and with a rough tug she removed the girl’s jacket completely and threw it across the room. The palm of her hand pressed against Jett’s throat, keeping her pinned to the wall and drawing a strained gasp from her. “Is my little bitch going to disobey me again?”

“N-no.” She had finally answered, her voice so weak and submissive, so different from the cocky mercenary she was. It made Viper’s chest hum happily. 

“Say it right.” Viper slipped her fingers under the girl’s shirt, slowly dragging her nails down Jett’s stomach.

“No, mistress.” Jett whispered the words, squirming under the touch. Her muscles were flexed, making the sting all the more sharp where Viper’s nails left white lines on her skin. The older woman just hummed lightly, lifting Jett’s shirt and admiring her handiwork and casually tightening her hold on her throat for a moment. She enjoyed feeling Jett’s pulse spike beneath her fingers.

“Will you be good for me, puppy?” Viper’s smile was laced with sickly sweetness, proving her point by digging her nails into Jett’s lower back. Instinct took over in the younger woman, arching her back to escape the sharp pain, and only ended up grinding her hard-on against Viper’s thigh.

“Y- fuck... Yes.” Jett’s voice struggled to not crack, finding her voice long enough to utter the one word. The strength didn’t last long. Viper dug her thumb into the corner of Jett’s jaw, turning her head and exposing her neck, the sight of the girl’s pale flesh made Viper lick her lips. 

“Even when I punish you?” The woman’s breath licked her neck, making Jett shudder. She couldn’t respond but she wanted to, she knew that Viper wanted her too. She tried, parting her lips, only to sigh softly when Viper pressed her lips against her exposed neck. 

Viper kissed along her pulse and each time Jett flinched, her body preparing itself, each pleasurable kiss was a tease and a taunt. Her sighs raised in pitch, her body becoming feverish as it continued being teased and she let her guard down for just a moment, leaning into the kiss instinctually. 

Viper’s teeth dug into her shoulder and she moaned. Loudly. The flaming spike of pain amidst the pleasure made Jett’s brain reduce itself to static for just a second, losing her senses and stumbling as she tried to stay upright. Even when Viper let go, the dull throbbing pain in her shoulder lingered. She would have a bruise from that.

“Very good.” Viper purred behind her teeth, running her tongue over the indent of her teeth and snickering when Jett flinched. In a flash, her face returned to its authoritative glare and she grabbed the younger woman’s wrist. “Come.” 

The noise of their fellow agents muffled as they moved down the off-hallway, passing through another automatic door to the sleeping quarters. Viper’s room was no different than the others, the same metal door separated it from any other, but almost everyone gave it a wide berth out of equal parts respect and fear. Fear was only partially why Jett’s heart was beating loudly in her ears when she was dragged through the doorway.

The room was dark, not because of any special decor but simply because the lights were turned to the lowest setting and cast everything in a faded light. Viper was a woman of function. The walls weren’t decorated besides the black face masks and body armor she wore hanging from hooks, the bed was neatly made, and her desk held an organized mess of paper and tools. 

Jett eye’s instinctually fluttered around the room before settling on the sliding panel embedded in the wall. Viper saw her staring and smiled. It was amusing to her how fast Jett could fall into her hands with only a few words. So eager and so flustered.

“Strip.” 

Jett clutched her hands to her chest, looking behind her at the curt command. Viper was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and waiting expectantly. She tapped a finger rhythmically against her arm with impatience. 

“What if… someone comes looking for us?” Jett whispered with an embarrassed tint to her cheeks. Despite the hesitance in her voice, she found herself lifting the hem of her shirt, unable to stop the way Viper’s stare made her chest burn. 

“No one would dare interrupt me.” Viper kept her voice level, watching with an unflinching stare. Jett stood before her shirtless, her chest and neck tinted pink and her shoulder a slowly blooming purple from the bruise. Viper smugly smiled, tapping her nail against her lip as she slowly turned, taking measured and practiced steps towards the panel that Jett had eyed earlier. “Don’t stop, pet. I’m still watching.” 

The metal of Jett’s belt buckle clicked as it came undone, her shaky hands fumbling with the zipper of her pants. Her eyes were downcast to the floor and attempting to hide her face behind her bangs. As she had promised though, Viper was watching her out of the corner of her eye even as she was sorting through her now open closet. 

“The belt. Leave the belt on the bed.” Her hands stilled, looking over her shoulder at the girl by her bed. Jett froze, just about to lower her pants and was now very aware she was being watched again. Viper shuffled aside a pile of useless clothing, picking up the black box hidden beneath it.

With a nervous nod, Jett pulled the belt off from around her waist, dropping it onto the bed. Now without any support, the waistline of her pants slipped past her hips and she instinctively caught them before realizing the silliness of the reflex when she was just going to take them off anyway. She was already blushing from embarrassment, so she quickly dropped them to the floor and kicked them away, a little immaturely. 

“Frustrated hm? Should we fix that?” The purr in Jett’s ear made her back straighten in an instant. She had taken her eyes off of Viper for a moment and now her skin crawled like a predator was at her back. The woman’s hand had snuck over her shoulder, the tips of her nails flirting with the trim of her plain white bra. 

There was barely a noise as the black box Viper had retrieved was tossed onto the bed, freeing her hand to lightly trace the toned lines of Jett’s stomach. Jett’s eyes were fixated on the thing, even when her body shivered at the light touches and scratches. She only finally paid attention when a finger gently stroked over the bulge at the front of her panties. 

“What do you want, puppy?” Viper chuckled as she played with the tip of the girl’s erection through the thin fabric, the pad of her finger already feeling a damp spot forming. Jett’s hips twitched, finding nowhere near enough friction. “Ask me.” 

“Please?” Jett’s eyes fluttered closed, trying to block out the embarrassment that so obviously left her heated and defenseless. 

“Properly.” Viper hissed the additional command, annoyed she had to give it. Her teeth found the tip of Jett’s blushing ear, pulling it on it for just a second like she was reprimanding a disobedient dog. The pained yelp the girl let out was sweetly satisfying. 

“Don’t… make me say it.” Jett whined loudly, fidgeting under Viper’s gaze and trying her best to avoid eye contact. As soon as she looked away, a hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look back, meeting eye to eye with Viper’s dark green glare.

“When we  _ play _ , you will do and say whatever I tell you to.” Viper growled low and slow, making sure everything she said was perfectly clear. The fear and lust in Jett’s eyes let her know her point had been made. Her hand cupped the girl’s length in her palm and squeezed firmly, uncomfortably so, and watched her squirm in her arms. “Say. It.” 

Jett’s eyes clenched shut, her lips pressed together and she groaned in frustration, swearing under her breath. Her foot stomped lightly, pouting in frustration and embarrassment. Viper let out a low chuckle in her ear, so utterly pleased as she got to watch and wait for her pet to reach its limit. 

“P-please.” Jett whispered, hating how she sounded and hating the deep warm embarrassment that settled between her legs. Her thighs rubbed together, leaving her heated and fidgeting. Her eyes opened, the pale blue revealing so much desperation. “Please fuck me.” 

“Good girl.” Viper patted her on her cheek, feeling the warmth against her fingers and suppressing a shiver of delight running through her own body. She loved the moment Jett would submit, her tough girl act falling away and leaving her with her adorable play thing. Her hand traced the curve of Jett’s spine, just tickling it with her nail, before hooking her finger under the clasp of her bra and popping it off. “Get on the bed and I’ll give you exactly what you  _ want _ .” 

Jett eased the bra off of her small chest and let it fall to the floor, stepping over it and lowering herself onto the bed until she was on her hands and knees. Being able to look away was a very small mercy Viper had granted her, the vibrant flush on her face and her shaky breaths overtaking her at being put into such an embarrassing pose. The mattress dipped as she felt Viper kneel behind her, all but outright whimpering as the woman’s hands took a hold of her hips.

Viper’s fingers danced over the elastic of her panties, digging a nail just under them and letting it snap back into place with a flick.She let out a hungry chuckle watching Jett tense up at the feeling, knowing her senses were wild with anticipation. Slowly, inch by inch, Viper slipped the girl’s panties off until they reached her knees. 

Jett’s head dropped with a whine and buried her face into the bed, feeling shame cloud her head now that she was exposed. The sound of her heartbeat drowned out the positively hungry purr behind her. Viper was admiring the submissive display. Her pet was on all fours, face buried in shame, and her legs spread wide towards her. A loud slap echoed through the room as Viper’s hand struck Jett’s backside, her yelp of pain muffled by the blanket.

“You  _ are  _ enjoying this.” Viper teased smugly, her palm reaching between Jett’s legs and stroking her erection from behind. She felt it pulse against her hand and she circled the tip of her finger against the sensitive head, pulling away and licking her lips at the smear of precum on her finger. “Though, it is cute when you deny it.” 

A muffled curse made Viper raise an eyebrow. She couldn’t make it out completely, but it had caught her attention. With one hand placed on Jett’s backside to keep her still, Viper brought her thumb to her tongue and made sure it was coated with her spit. With it now thoroughly wet, and without warning, Viper pressed her thumb against the girl’s ass firmly. Her hips bucked back into the pressure, a hiss leaving Jett’s lips as she turned her head to the side. Her frustration was entertaining. 

“Did you want to tell me something, puppy?” Viper mockingly cooed and rubbed her thumb in circles, having no intent to properly push it inside, despite the girl’s soft groans begging otherwise. 

“Stop fu- ah…” Jett’s voice melted into a gasp. She tried moving her hips again, but a soft ‘tut-tut’ from behind her made her groan in frustration. She managed to open her eyes and glare over her shoulder with clenched teeth.. “Stop fucking teasing me…”

“My pet found her voice!” Viper laughed, curling her lips into an impish smile. She loved this part. A push and a pull, a reward and a punishment. She placed her hand on the back of Jett’s head, and pushed the girl roughly into the mattress, hearing a strained gasp from her as she did. At the same time, the thumb she had been using to prod and tease slipped inside her sensitive opening aiding by the slick of her drool. The strained gasp stuttered, turning finally into a long moan.

Viper felt that rush run up her spine, the one from being in control that raised her heartbeat and flooded her mind with greed. Her tongue ran across her teeth with a predator like hunger. She curled her thumb, hearing Jett’s moan turn high pitched and her back flex, trying to rock herself back into Viper’s hand. 

“Such an impatient pup.” Viper’s voice was almost a dreamy sigh, removing her firm hand on Jett’s head and tucking the girl’s hair behind her ear so she could more easily see the flustered expression on her face. “Always jumping the gun. Do you want me that bad?” The sparse few seconds of softness were snatched away as Viper’s voice dropped to a growl, her fingers gripping the base of Jett’s ponytail and pulling on it harshly. “Do you want me to take you now?” 

The roughness and the danger would scare most people. Viper would scoff at people’s fear when it came to the risks of her line of work. It was exactly why she  _ adored  _ the wind walking mercenary as soon as she had met her. Jett loved danger. She loved that spike of adrenaline that shot through her when her heart raced, and Viper loved to watch the fear and lust mix in the girl’s mind and leave her gasping for air. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Viper let out a self confident chuckle, giving a lingering tug of the white tresses in her hand before letting go. “Let’s get you ready for me, pet.” Viper let her tongue dance in her mouth for a moment, enjoying the anticipation that filled the silence after her words. 

Jett’s legs twitched, fidgeting as she was left waiting with no stimulation. She hated when Viper made her wait. She wanted to be touched, to be told to do something, to feel a hand or nails on her skin. She wanted the attention, and having it dangled out of sight was frustrating and maddening. She kept her lips sealed and suppressed the whine that she almost let out instinctively. The lust in her chest turned thirty seconds of silence into a lifetime. 

“Viper pl- AH!” As soon as the attempted plea left her lips, Viper had been ready. Something warm and slick pressed firmly against her ass, sending a strange shiver running up her spine. The invading feeling pressed against her opening again, making Jett gasp again and shudder, her hands balling up the sheets instinctively.

The embarrassment of what was happening didn’t matter. Jett buried her face as if she could hide from it, and lost herself in the pleasure as Viper’s tongue pressed inside of her. She struggled to stay still, worried if she moved then the pleasure would stop. The woman’s tongue curled inside of her and muffled moans filled the small room. 

Her hand reached between Jett’s legs and an almost shameful amount of precum had dripped from the tip of the girl’s erection. A thin steady stream of the slick ran off Viper’s fingers to the sheets below. She cupped her hand to catch some on her palm, wetting it before grinding the flat of her palm against the sensitive head. Now she could hear the desperate moans grow louder, Jett’s voice rising in pitch as she was forced to lift her head to pant for air. 

"Fuck. Holy fuck." Jett nearly whined, her arms quickly growing too weak to support herself and instead sprawled across the bed, trying to hold on. It was an endless tease, feeling Viper's tongue so close to what she wanted sent phantom shudders of pleasure up her back.

Viper knew her, and all the little quirks to her body language. Jett’s quick panting grew softer, her arm trying to hide her face again. The hard-on it Viper’s hand was throbbing with heat against her palm. The edge’s of Viper’s lips peaked in a smile. She gave one last firm lap of her tongue over Jett’s opening, leaving it wet to the open air, before pulling back, leaving her twitching and untouched on the bed again. 

Viper took a moment to clean her hand on the bed sheets absently, sitting on her heels and taking the box she had pushed aside onto her lap and opening it. A sleek black dildo lay in the box, along with other various toys she had collected, all the same sleek firm black material, some having green highlights or tips. She contemplated exactly what type of fun she wanted, her fingers crawling over each of the toys in her collection. Her thoughts were interrupted by a low groan. 

“Why…” Jett’s voice was practically a growl as she suddenly turned over, trying to hide the awkwardness of her shaking limbs. Her legs were closed, giving her some sense of decency as she planted her hands on the bed to keep herself upright and glare directly at Viper’s face. “Why the fuck did you stop?!” 

“Excuse me?” Viper looked amused, a slight smile on her face and holding back a chuckle.

Jett clenched her eyes shut and let out a frustrated groan, her fist lightly hitting the bed as she punched it. “I told you to stop teasing me.” She let out another pent up sigh, her heart still pounding in her chest from how she had been teased to edge and then cruelly pulled back. “I was close dammit…” 

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

The pure ice in the two words made Jett freeze. Her shoulders seized, an instinctive feeling to make herself small. She opened her eyes to look up and all desire to defyingly pout fled her. There was a quiet anger behind Viper’s eyes, keeping Jett’s locked with hers as she leaned over her, placing her hand on the girl's chest. A rough push made her back hit the bed and Jett found herself flat on her back, her legs pulled up onto Viper’s thighs leaving her pinned.

Painful sharp stings made Jett’s legs tense, an actual hurt whimper leaving her. Viper had dug her nails into the girl’s hips, leaving deep red marks. That wasn’t a tease. That was a punishment. 

“Apparently I still have to teach you some manners.” Viper ran her fingers over the sore marks she had left, sounding utterly disappointed as she did. “You don’t decide when you cum. I thought I had made that clear.”

The sting turned into a dull throb and Jett held back another pitiful noise, letting it go as a deep breath. “Ow, fuck… I-I just meant-.” 

“I don’t need a brat getting mouthy with me.” Viper hissed through her teeth, refusing to take her eyes off of Jett’s face as she grabbed the girl’s wrist and pulled it above her head. “What I need...” 

Her other hand pinned in place alongside it. A soft clack as metal jittered against metal was heard from the folds of the bed sheets, being pulled by Viper’s slender fingers until it hovered in the air above Jett’s face. The girl’s belt she had been ordered to take off. 

“Is a good puppy, who follows  _ my  _ orders.” 

The leather stung for only a moment as it wrapped tightly around Jett’s wrists, drawn through the buckle and yanked until it was locked in place. There was no give when she wiggled her hands, no way to slip out, and the realization made Jett’s heart thump loudly in her chest. 

“W-wait! Viper, I didn’t-” Her protests were cut off by a high pitched yelp, finding her hands pulled above her head harder. Viper looped the leather end of the belt through the header of the bed, forming another well practiced and solid knot to keep it anchored. When she finished, Viper’s hands stilled to admire her handiwork. 

She was slow to take her eyes off of it, letting her hands trail ahead of her eyes, gracefully and hungrily trailing her hands down Jett’s flexing palms, over her restrained wrists, feeling along the girl’s taut arm’s and shoulders. Her palms rested on Jett’s small breasts, firmly squeezing the soft skin in her hands and letting out a haughty chuckle at the way her pet squirmed at the small treat being given. 

“Pardon,  _ pet _ . Did you have something to say?” Viper curled the title on her tongue and enforced it in her words. Her fingers smoothly glided over Jett’s chest, capturing her hardened peak between her thumb and finger and pulled. The pain sparked a whine deep in Jett’s throat, her body seizing suddenly, before slowly melting away as the rush of endorphins followed it. 

“N-No...” Jett let out in a breathy voice and her eyes shut, fidgeting under Viper’s rough groping. The addictive jolts of pleasure ran up her spine and dulled her senses. 

“I thought so.” Viper raised an eyebrow, smirking with domineering ego-fueled joy. Without even having to look, her hand reached behind her and tugged at the edge of the abandoned box, fingers wrapping around the smooth cylindrical toy she knew was going to be  _ perfect  _ for the situation. “And are you going to apologize for talking back to me, hm?” 

Jett watched with wide eyes as the sleek black plastic toy was produced. The size only felt intimidating because it was so close to her face, just a breath away from her lips, but it still sent an embarrassing needy throb rushing between her thighs. Her lips parted, barely mumbling out something before stopping, looking up at Viper to see what she would do. The woman just waited, watching with a confident smirk on her lips. When she realized she didn’t have a choice, Jett’s cheeks flushed and she finally mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, mistress.”

“Good girl.” The older woman’s voice was almost a mocking coo. Viper let her hand linger on Jett’s thigh for a second longer before gliding her fingers across the girl’s naked skin and wrapping her hand slowly around Jett’s length, pressing her thumb against the slick and sensitive head to just barely grind over it. She was cruel, but she can give rewards when it was deserved. 

“Now, unless you want to be a little more sore than usual tomorrow.” Viper’s taunt was punctuated by tapping the head of the dildo against the girl’s lips. “Be a good puppy for me.  _ Lick _ .” 

The toy slipped past Jett’s lips, pinning her tongue down as it filled her mouth and coaxed her jaw to open wider. Viper even enjoyed the angry little glare that shadowed Jett’s brow as she dutifully followed her orders. Viper gave her pet all the time in the world to thoroughly coat the toy in her drool, enough that it dripped from her lips and down her chin. 

“Wonderful. Now you’re behaving so well for me.” Viper pulled the toy from the girl’s mouth with a quiet ‘pop’, drumming her fingers over the dildo’s ninety degree curved base. There was a reason this one was her favorite. No straps to get in the way, fitting her sleek tight clothing she preferred. 

“Shut up…” Jett's voice was as quiet as she could make it, her arms trying to cross in front of her face to hide the mess on her lips, but the bindings at her wrist made it impossible to do more than fidget and blush.

“Back to pouting already. Tut tut~” Viper's tongue clicked, but her former air of anger was replaced with amusement. She didn't mind Jett's bratty attitude as long as she played  _ her _ game. She found it fun, waiting till just the right moment to press the girl's weak spot and reduce her to a begging mess again she so adamantly denied she loved. 

Viper had to adjust herself just barely, spreading her legs to give her room as she positioned the toy between her thighs. The curved angle of the dildo was shorter on one end and the reason why was obvious when it was 'in-use'. The thick almost bulbous end fit snugly inside Viper's heat, her inner walls squeezing tightly like second nature to hold it in place when she moved her hand supporting it. Her palms rested on Jett's thighs, spreading the girl's legs and giving a good view of the faux erection Viper now boasted against Jett’s own. The sight made Jett swallow . through a nervous lump in her throat.. 

“Aww, poor puppy. You’re cute when you’re scared.” Viper mockingly cooed, cupping Jett’s face before she could pull away and wiping away the drool on her lips. “Perhaps I should buy you a muzzle?” 

“Worried I’ll bite?” Jett clenched her jaw through the taunt, but her eyes were looking away from Viper’s grin. Her attitude didn’t last long when Viper reached a hand under each of her thighs and lifted the girl’s legs faster then she could react. Jett yelped in surprise, the leather binding at her wrists biting into her skin and stopping most of the movement. Viper only had to angle her hips forward, lining herself up. The muffled moan that Jett let out the moment the toy touched her teased ass made Viper smile, ready to slowly draw out the girl’s lustful submission again. 

“Look at you.” Viper purred in her throat, dragging her nails over the still sensitive pink skin of Jett’s thigh. Her eyes were cast down between Jett’s legs, almost wanting to laugh at the girl’s cock that jumped and throbbed with her heartbeat. The head of her cock was slick and wet with precum, a single drop beading at the head and wanting to drip to the girl’s toned stomach. “So messy, despite all your protesting. You must  _ really  _ like being put in your place, don’t you?”

The sight of her own excitement made Jett look away, her face feeling painfully warm as her shame spread across her. Her heart thundered in her chest and her breath was hard to catch. She had to bite her lip to suppress the weak moan in her throat when Viper moved her hips, the head of the toy just barely pushing into her and giving her only a taste of what would come. 

A hand caressed her jaw softly, pulling her by her chin to look back up at the deep green eyes of her mistress. She felt Viper’s thumb swipe across her bottom lip.

“Are you going to beg this time?” Viper spoke slowly, her hips moving with her as she leaned in closer to whisper. The head of the toy finally pushed inside Jett, her eyes snapping open and a silent gasp parting her lips. Viper’s thumb popped into the girl’s mouth, playing with her tongue and stroking over her teeth as if she was preening her. “Or are you going to make me do this the fun way?” 

The shudder that ran over Jett made her twitch, her legs curling instinctually and wrapping tighter around Viper’s thighs, pushing her hips closer like she was silently begging. What made Viper smile the most was feeling Jett’s teeth around her thumb, the bite having no real threat to it but the girl still glared at her through the flushed red overtaking her cheeks. 

“Oh, you do know exactly what I want, don’t you puppy?” 

Viper tightened her grip around Jett’s thigh, digging her nails in, and pushed her hips forward. Jett’s high pitched cry was slurred by the thumb in her mouth, jaw hanging open and shaking. The first flash of pleasure from being filled was painfully hot, radiating out from her hips. Her bound hands curled into fists, digging her nails into her palm as she whimpered softly. 

“There we go.” Viper pulled back slowly, watching Jett writhe beneath her with amusement, and kept her second thrust more shallow this time. Jett’s eyes were downcast and submissive, a quiet moan slipping from her lips as Viper repeated the slow shallow thrust again, and again, and again. “I just needed to break you in, didn’t I?” 

Each thrust made Jett’s thighs twitch, the toy making her feel full and stretched would have been enough, but Viper knew what she was doing. The way her hips kicked up at the end of her strokes made the toy press into the poor girl’s g-spot, and she watched as Jett practically melted in front of her. The girl’s muscles went limp and Viper pulled her hand away from Jett’s mouth finally, seeing a trail of drool that had run down her chin. She carefully lifted Jett’s leg up and locked it firmly on her shoulder, using the new angle to increase the speed of her hips.

“Aww, can’t fight back anymore can you?” Viper let out a husky chuckle, her own cheeks began to feel warm from the exertion. Her nails dragged across Jett’s thigh where she gripped her, leaving marks in their wake that she would love to see bloom into bruises later. Any words that tried to leave Jett’s lips were lost as soon as she started to speak, her head rolling back onto the pillow. 

Viper’s hips hit Jett’s thighs with a loud smack as she thrust, bracing her arm against the headboard of the bed to continue her increasing fervent speed. Jett was choking on her moans, trying to hide her face behind her arms only to break down into a gasping mess again. Her abs flexed hard to keep up with her panting, and by now she could feel the warm trail of precum she had leaked onto her stomach, leaving her face burning in shame. 

Jett’s moan turned almost into a cry at a particularly rough thrust, enough that it made her whole body bounce and her head spin. She could feel her cock throb so desperately between her legs, with each thrust she felt so close that she could finally cum but was left waiting on the edge. The frustration left pinpricks of tears in her eyes that threatened to fall when she blinked. 

“P-please...” Jett’s voice whimpered, struggling through a gasp as she strained against the bindings on her wrists and made the bed groan. “Please- fuck! Viper, please!” 

“Please  _ what,  _ pet?” Viper slowed her pace as she spoke, reaching her hand down and grabbing Jett’s ass and digging in with her nails, the pain in the girl’s backside forcing her hips up and giving her so much room to play.

“I want- I want to cum!” Jett’s mouth shot open with a gasp, her whole body seizing as Viper slowly started dragging the head of the toy back and forth over her g-spot. She could barely breath as her vision exploded with white hot flashes that caused tears to well up in her eyes. A weak sob wracked through her chest as the feeling faded and yet she still felt the needy ache between her legs. It wouldn’t go away unless… “Pleeease… Please touch me…” 

“Are you being greedy, puppy? Am I not touching you enough?” Viper put her weight into her thrusts, the cries of the poor girl making her cheeks flush with pride. How desperately she wanted to play coy, to taunt Jett with what she wanted and to keep pulling it just out of reach, but her own excitement was getting the better of her. Viper learned forward, letting Jett’s legs drop backt o rest on her hips, her lips could just press against Jett’s cheek before she whispered into her ear. “You don’t decide when you cum.  _ I do _ .”

Viper chuckled low in her throat as she pulled back, her tongue running over her teeth and peeking between her lips for just a moment as she watched the frustration and heartbreak settle on Jett’s face. What she loved the most however, was the drop of lust and pleasure in her pale blue eyes. A brat on a leash that loved every second of it. 

“Now, puppy, I’m going to count down from ten.” Viper slowly wrapped a hand around the girl’s length, feeling it’s heat and needy pulse against her palm. Almost immediately, Jett’s hips pushed up to grind herself against her mistress’ hand, only for her to let go and wait for her to calm down, ignoring her rushed and mumbled begging before continuing to speak. “And if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you cum when I’m done. Understand?” 

Jett desperately nodded her head, a pained whine the only response she could manage. Her eyes weren’t even on Viper’s face, too absorbed in watching as the woman’s long fingers one by one grabbed her length again. The touch was electric, sending waves of heat up her body and Viper hadn’t even started to move yet. 

“Ten.” 

Her hips moved first, bottoming out the faux cock in a single thrust. She kept her hand still, despite Jett shaking and grinding against her. So desperate and weak. It made the domineering woman lick her lips.

“Nine.”

Her hand started to move, slowly, barely enough to seem real but it was  _ everything  _ to Jett. She panted louder, her ankles locking behind Viper’s back and silently encouraging the woman to move faster. 

“Eight.”

Jett bit down on her bottom lip firmly, sure she would draw blood. The pain sent a shock to her brain and made her let out a muffled moan. Her eyes struggled to look ahead, the vision of Viper between her legs and thrusting into her going out of focus.

  
  
“Seven.” 

  
She couldn’t make it. Jett’s mind was struggling to keep up with the pleasure, all too fast feeling the pressure in her hips grow warmer and stronger, her hips moving on their own to rock into Viper’s hand. Visions of popping stars started to creep in and she gasped.    
  
“I c-can’t! I can’t Viper I can’t please…” Jett begged, shaking her head and struggling to keep still, her whole body shaking with frustration and so much more. 

“We’re not even halfway there puppy. You can do better than that...” Viper’s voice held real disappointment, letting go of the needy erection and stroking a finger across her cheek. “You  _ do  _ want to cum don’t you? I’d  _ diplore _ to leave you pent up with no treat.”

The sudden lack of pleasure and touch, Jett knew she had asked for it when she begged but still, the whine in her throat broke as a sob. Viper let out a pitying laugh, running a nail over the girl’s jaw and tilting her head up, enjoying the tears running down her cheeks. Her crying died down as Jett recovered her breath, slowly nodding her head even as her lip quivered. 

  
  
“Good girl. Let’s keep going then…  _ Six _ .” 

It was dizzying, Jett’s limbs fell limp, her lower body was on fire and her lungs ached for air in between her screams of pleasure. Viper would grunt loudly as she thrust with enough force Jett knew her skin would be red tomorrow. She was so loud, so lost, she almost missed the next number.

  
  
“Five! Oh that’s it, be loud for me pet.” Viper practically snarled, her nails leaving more and more scratch marks up Jett’s thigh as she marked her. “I bet everyone can hear you now. Let them  _ all  _ know you belong to me.”

Jett let out a whimpering beg, unsure herself what she was saying, moans and gasps and slurred words blurred together. She tensed, grasping the thick leather belt in her hands and pulling on it so hard it threatened to snap. 

“Four.”

Viper’s voice was becoming rough and husky. The toy was curving and pressing against her sensitive spots too. She clenched harder around it, putting more force in her thrusts, refusing to lose the control she had taken. Viper’s hand pressed firmly against Jett’s throat, feeling the rush of air the girl breathed in suddenly at the action. 

“Three.”

  
  
The number’s weren’t seconds, Viper dragged them on as she toyed with her pet’s weakspots. The longer she waited, the more desperate whimpers filled the room as Jett all but begged again. A rush of joy and fear hit Jett as the hand around her throat tightened, cutting off her words. 

“Oh you’re almost there puppy. Two.” Viper taunted in a low rumble of her voice, leaning in and watching Jett’s tear streaked face tense with anticipation. “This must be so painful for you, wanting to cum so bad.” 

The proof made her smile. Viper had dragged her nails down from the girl’s throat, past her chest and to her stomach. Her fingers squeezed tightly around the base of Jett’s length, a strangled moan coaxed from her with just the simple touch. 

“Be loud for me. Give me a show, pet.” Viper hissed through her sharp teeth, her tongue flicking out to run over her bottom lip. Her own breath was ragged, her chest rising and falling as her facade started to slip. Her hips burned with exhaustion and it sparked a wave of pleasure to build up inside of her. “One. Just one more.” 

The head of the girl's cock was slick with precum, pent up, a tight squeeze from Viper’s fingers made it grow rigid in her hand. It was that thought, realizing how much of Jett’s pleasure was hers to control, that sent the last rush of pleasure and making Viper’s back arch. 

  
  
“Cum.  **Now** .” 

Jett practically screamed, her voice cracking into a pitiful moan as all her frustration turned into pleasure. Her eyes were too unfocused to see, pure white flashing across her vision as she sank into the mattress. Warmth spread across her, and she was too far lost in her orgasm to realize that she had left her stomach and chest coated with her own cum.

All of her senses felt like she was underwater, muffled and blurred, slowly regaining her breath as her eyes blinked and struggled to focus. Viper was leaning over top of her, sharp green eyes staring into her flushed face, her lips parted and breathing just as heavy as Jett. 

Her body was so numb and tingling still, she didn’t even notice Viper dragging her hands across her stomach, still struggling to form a coherent thought when the cum coated fingers were dangled in front of her face.

“This... is punishment for your behavior.” Viper drawled in a deep hum, a smile creeping upon her face as she ever so slightly wiggled her fingers. “Bad girl. Eat up.”

The fingers slipped between Jett’s lips without resistance, the salty tinge hitting her tongue and making her whine. The fingers probed her mouth, almost roughly, making sure Jett had thoroughly tasted herself before dragging them away from her lips, leaving a mixture of the girl’s drool and her own juice on her chin. Her fingers weren’t clean at all, but it was a good enough message. 

“There. Now I think you understand your place.” Viper’s voice was forced calm, her chest heaving from her own climax. Despite the pink that flushed her face, she still looked down on Jett with sharp features upturned in a smile. Her long tongue flicked from between her lips to taste the wet on her fingers as well. “Don’t you,  **pet** ?” 

Jett’s voice stumbled to mumble a response, resorting to nodding her head and obediently keeping her eyes looking up at Viper’s form that lay above her. Jett’s voice only returned to her when Viper slowly moved her hips back and pulled out of her, making her moan and squirm as the overstimulation hit her exhausted nerves. 

She didn’t see when, but Viper had freed her wrists from their bindings, the blood rushing back into her hands and making them tingle. The bed beneath her shifted, her unbalanced senses made her feel like she was being battered by waves instead of only moving slightly. 

“Use my shower to clean yourself up.” Viper sighed to steady her breath, stretching lightly as she stood, feeling her own strained muscles sing at the movement. Running her clean hand through her hair to fix the mess it no doubt was in, she managed to look over her shoulder and smirked. Jett was trying to sit up, her arms shaking too hard to keep herself upright, and her breath still left her as loud panting. Viper turned to meet her, fingers cupping her pet by the chin and guiding her to look up at her. 

Her thumb swiped at the mess on the girl’s lips, seeing the bruise on her neck, the scratches down her back and thighs almost glowing red in the dim light. “Come now, we still have a celebration to attend. Will you be presentable, for me?” 

Jett swallowed, her throat sore from her screams of pleasure. “Yes, Mistress.” She spoke softly against the finger against her lips.

“Good girl.”


End file.
